Guide to Car Wash Machines in New Zealand
This page features a list of all the different Car Wash machines I have found in New Zealand. The most common manufacturers are at the top, and the more rare makes are at the bottom. This list is of ALL types of machine, so it features both current models and older machines. Each section lists the most recent models at the top, and the oldest models at the bottom. Washtec Washtec is a German Car Wash manufacturer based in Augsburg, Germany. The company was formed under the name "Wesumat", but was re-named "Washtec" in 2000 after merging with California Kleindiest, another German car wash manufacturer. The first Wesumat Car Wash was launched in 1962. Read more about their history here: https://www.washtec-uk.com/company/history/ Today, WashTec remains one of the most popular car wash manufacturers in New Zealand. SoftCare The Washtec SoftCare is a three-brush soft-touch car wash. It is New Zealand's most popular and most common type of car wash. It was first launched in 2002, and newer models are still made to this day. BP and Shell/Z have been using these machines for years, and continue to do so to this day. Caltex also used these machines for a brief period, and I've found one Mobil site with one. DSCN7474.JPG DSCN6499.JPG Jville2bp.jpg Kapiti4.jpg Kapiti5.jpg Whanganui1.jpg DSCN5752.JPG Kapiti4z.jpg Wellington6a.jpg Wellington4.jpg Kapiti3z.jpg JVille1.jpg Wellington1s.jpg SoftCare2.png SoftCare1.png AutoValet1.png AutoValet2.png SoftCare Evo The SoftCare Evo is a slightly different version of the SoftCare, mainly because it's three brushes are configured the opposite way around to the standard Software. These machines are only slightly less common than the standard SoftCare. Most of these have been installed by Shell/Z, BP and Mobil, with at least one Caltex and at least one Private site also having Evo's. Kilbernire3.jpg Kilbernie1.jpg HuttHospital1.jpg CBury.jpg Airport3.jpg DSCN7739.JPG DSCN7738.JPG Masterton2z.jpg Airport1z.jpg Masterton3.png Masterton1bp.jpg Masterton2BP.jpg SylviaParkGoogle.png SoftCare Juno The SoftCare Juno is variation on the SoftCare that has and extra top brush and an extra dryer, making it a 4-brush wash. It is the least common of the SoftCare range, being found only at selected BP sites. Taupo2.jpg Wellington1.jpg Taupo1.jpg CityGoogle.png CK30 The CK30 was launched in 1998 by California Kleindiest, and continued production under the WashTec name from 2000 onwards after California Kleindiest merged with Wesumat. These washes were mostly installed at BP stations, with at least one example also being installed at a Mobil station (now an NPD Station). Not many of these machines are left anymore, as BP are in the process of replacing most of these with newer SoftCare and SoftCare Evo machines. Mana1.jpg Kapiti1b.jpg WainuiGoogle.png Napier1.jpg Napier2.jpg NPD Nelson.png NPD Nelson-2.png Istobal Istobal is a Spanish car wash manufacturer, founded in 1950, and is Headquartered in L'Alcúdia (Valencia), Spain. Istobal had limited success for many years, until recently when their new products have suddenly taken off and become popular. M'Nex 22 The Istobal M'Nex 22 is a relatively new three-brush car wash, which has had an increasing popularity over the last few years. You can find these at an increasing number of Caltex and Mobil sites, as well as at some private car wash centres too. Kapiti2.jpg Kapiti3.jpg Editiedrearshot.jpg DSCN8039.JPG DSCN8038.JPG DSCN8037.JPG DSCN8034.JPG Ezewash2.jpg EzeWash1.jpg PalmerCar7Dog2.jpg PalmerCar7Dog1.jpg MNex1.png MNex2.png Kupes1.jpg M'Nex 28 The M'Nex 28 is a modified version of the M'Nex 22, which has five brushes instead of three, with two extra side brushes. So far, I only know of two of these in New Zealand, both located at a private car washes. WashNShineTauranga3.png WashNShineTauranga1.jpg WashNShineTauranga2.jpg TJ'sM-1.jpg M'Start The M'Start is a basic 3-Brush Car Wash, which has become popular with Caltex as well as many private car washes. Auckland1.jpg Danniverke M'Start.png WashHQChch.png WashHQChch2.png QueenstownBoth1.jpg QTwonMStart1.jpg Tracer The Tracer is Istobal's only Touch-Free Car Wash. It follows a typical single L-arm design. These haven't become too popular yet, but some private car wash centres do have these. QTownTracer1.jpg QueenstownBoth1.jpg M12 The M12 is an older 3-brush system which was briefly installed by Mobil. Many of these have started to be replaced with newer systems now. Mobil installed these with either red brushes or red and blue striped brushes. Otaki1.jpg Masterton1.jpg RedM12-1.png RedM12-2.png|This site is Gisborne originally had red brushes.... BlueM12-1.png|The same machine, but with new blue brushes. M10 Multiprogrammer The M10 Multiprogrammer is an old 3-brush system, which is also quite rare. So far, I only know of one in New Zealand, located in fielding. This machine was installed by Mobil, but the site now belongs to Gull. There used to be another one located in New Plymouth, but this has since been replaced with a Ryko Italia. GullFielding.png GullFieldingM.png NewP-1.png Ryko Emotion 3 (Italia) This a fairly modern 3-brush car wash from Ryko. These have only been installed in New zealand by Mobil, mostly from 2012 to 2014. These have either plain blue brushes, or blue and navy-blue brushes. NewP-2.png DSCN8154.JPG DSCN8151.JPG petone1.jpg Excel An older 3-brush car wash from Ryko. These are actually fairly uncommon, and have mostly been installed by Mobil, with either red brushes or red & blue brushes. There has also been at least one installed by Caltex (Red, Cream & Black brushes), which has since been replaced. There was also at least one BP with one at somepoint, with Green and Yellow brushes, but this has been replaced also. Caterton3.jpg Excel-1.png KereiKeri.png Danniverke1.jpg Danniverke2.jpg Dannieverke3.jpg Radius The Radius is Ryko's current Touch-Free offering. It has seen many installations around NZ by both Caltex and Mobil. No-one seems to be buying any currently though. Radius2cx.png Radius1cx.png Radius3.png Radius4.png Radius1.png Radius2.png Premier Plus The Premier Plus was the replacement for the Premier XL. This, weirdly is actually a very rare Car Wash in New Zealand. I have only found example of one. This was located at a Mobil in Auckland, and had red brushes. This car wash was sadly replaced around 2011-ish, but very oddly, with a secondhand Ryko Premier XL (which, even more weirdly, has Ultraclean-style blue brushes). In 2013 this was replaced with PDQ ProTouch Tandem. PremierPlus1.png PremierPlus2.png Premier XL Once one of the most popular Car Washes in NZ. These have been installed by Mobil (Red & Blue brushes), Caltex (Red or Red & white Brushes), and BP (Green brushes). Most of the remaining ones are found either at Mobil's or ex-Caltex's (such as Gull or Challenge). Paremata1.jpg Paremata2.jpg Paraparaumu1.jpg Paraparaumu2.jpg Levin2mb.png Levin1mb.png PremierXL-1.png Masterton1pxl.jpg NewPlymouth2.png ChallengeHokitika.png GullThames.png Pahiatua.png UltraClean In it's heyday this was the most popular model of Car Wash in New Zealand. These were installed by Mobil (light & dark blue brushes), Caltex (Red or Red & white Brushes), Shell (Yellow Brushes) and BP (Green brushes). Very few of these now remain, mostly at Mobil. These will likely get replaced within the next few years. DSCN5691.JPG DSCN5690.JPG Bulls1.jpg Porirua1.jpg Porirua2.jpg Porirua3.jpg Otaki1caltex.jpg Porirua1C.jpg Greymouth.png AklAirport4.png Monarch II This was a Touch-Free Car Wash that was mostly installed by Caltex, or occasionally at Shell. Very few of these, if any, remain. LowerHutt1.jpg upperhuttcal1.jpg MonarchII-1.png Boulcott5.png Nova 2000 This is very rare drive-through system, designed for car dealers and rental firms. There are at least two of these in New Zealand. One car rental firm at Wellington Airport has one with blue Brushes, and another by Queenstown Airport has one with red brushes. The Nova 2000 has options for both Top-brush and/or a side-to-side Mitter. Both sites use a Top brush. DSCN6471.JPG DSCN6474.JPG PDQ Laserwash 360 (and 360plus) This is the most modern Touch Free system offered by PDQ. Originally launched at the Laserwash 360, and recently updated in the new 360plus (which has 4 dryers, as opposed to 3 on the original). These were installed mainly by Caltex from 2013 to around 2017, and some Mobil's have also been installing 360plus's recently. The Laserwash 360 is also very popular with private car wash owners. There is one BP with a Laserwash 360, as they purchased this site from Caltex when the car wash was less than 2 years old. As modern as these Car Washes are, they are terribly unreliable, and break down all the time. DSCN4629.JPG DSCN4630.JPG DSCN5746.JPG Porirua5.jpg Porirua6.jpg Porirua2C.jpg Porirua3C.jpg LowerHutt2.jpg LowerHuttFC1.png Laserwash360Plus-1.jpg ProTouch Tandem Someone though a brush was with only two brushes was a good idea (it isn't). There's very very few of these in NZ. PDQ has recently launched a new 3-brush variant of this, but I am yet to see one in New Zealand. Tandem1.png Tandem2.png Tandem1.jpg Tandem2.jpg Laserwash M5 An older Laserwash. I have only found one of these so far. DSCN6509.JPG DSCN6508.JPG Laser 4000 (Laserwash 4000) The predecessor to the Laserwash 360, the Laser 4000 was mostly installed by Caltex, but there have also been some installations by Mobil and by private car wash owners. A lot of Laser 4000's in New Zealand are quite old, and have therefore been replaced. There are still a few around though. Otaki2C.jpg Rimutaka1.jpg Rimutaka2.jpg Laser4000.png|NB: This Car Wash has been replaced with a Laserwash 360plus Laser4000-2.png|NB: This Car Wash has been replaced with a Laserwash 360 TJ-Laser4000.png|This one has off-board Dryer's, like many Car Washes in the USA. TJ-Laser4000-2.jpg|This one has off-board Dryer's, like many Car Washes in the USA. Laser4000-1.jpg|NB: This Car Wash has been replaced with a Laserwash 360plus Washworld High Velocity Washworld are best known for their Touch Free machines. There are few High Velocity Machines around, but only at private car was centres. NapierCar&Dog.png NapierCar&Dog2.png Razor The Razor is a newer Touch Free machines from Washworld. Again, you will only find these are private car wash centres. FranktonRazor.jpg Razor-1.png WashDepotRazor-1.png Christ Qantus Varius Ceccato Pegasus Aries Orion One of these rare machines was one located a private car wash. It has since been replaced by an Istobal M'Nex 22. Ceccato1.png Ceccato2.png Motor City Wash Works Tunnel Equipment There are only two conveyor-tunnel car Washes in New Zealand (one in Auckland, and one in Christchurch). Both of these use equipment by Motor City Wash Works. The one in Auckland has plain-blue brushes, while the one in Christchurch has Red & Black brushes, plus a red front-to-back mitter. Wash4.png Wash2.jpg Wash3.jpg Wash1.jpg MCWW-1.jpg MCWW-2.jpg AquaJet GT-98 These are incredibly rare touch free machines. A few of these were installed at Caltex's, and I'm fairly certain that all of them are gone. LowerHuttC2.jpg LowerHuttC1.jpg